Forever in my mind
by Ayline7
Summary: "He didn't liked me and maybe i am not that much likeable. I am such a tomboy who is in hopeless love with my bestfriend. I know weird right? But maybe he likes those girls which wear skinpy clothes. How i wish if he could feel same for me." Crappy summary, sry my first fanfic, story isloads better. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: I rather spend time with you

**Forver in my mind**

 **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and it is based on Musa. I know i am not good at summaries so lets get started.**

 **Ch 1- I rather spend time with you**

 _How the hell could i lose control like this,i couldnt be affected by that ink in the name of speacialist._ A girl with flowing mid night blue hair thought as she stormed out of the cafe on some sort of beach on earth.

She keep on walking until she reached a rock with too much sand around it. Suddenly her anger gave way to frustration. _What I was thinking I dont like him._

Violet eyes danced in front of her. She sighed. She know she cant deny the real feeling which bolted inside her. She know she cant fight against the violet eyes it was a long lost battle. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered how cute he had looked when he had cake on his face on his 16th birthday.

"Thinking about me, Muse?"Oh god! _The jerk was himself here. What a pleasant surprise. Not!_

"Nope, thinking about your death, Riven and its Musa" "Ya cant deny you love me, could ya?" Sarcasm dripping out of his words. Musa just rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing here,on the great occasion of your best friend's birthday?" Riven asked seeing that Musa is not gonna say anything. "I just thought you will enjoy your party better with Nyla and others." Musa said not looking into his eyes and playing with sand, she felt a tad bit hurt when Riven refer himself as his best friend. He didnt know that he had become so much for her, he had become someone whom she needed to even breathe. Someone whom she couldnt see in a relationship with some other girl. OMG! She is getting converted into Helia. Geez! What's the problem with her? Suddenly Riven answered shocking her, "I rather spend time with you."

 **A.N. i know it's short but i promise i will write more next time, kay? Please tell me yall like it so that i can continue this one. Plz R &R **

**Ayline7**


	2. Skimpy bitch

**Hi again guys! I was so happy that i to post a chapter i this chapter is basically going to be a small flashback about what happened at the cafe. Stay tuned and yes this is a magic story, with winx in their enchatix form and were friend with guys from kids. No one expect bloom,sky, brandon, stella and flora are prienc/prinencess, and they all are in their fourth year. So lets start.**

 **Chapter 2: skimpy bitch**

Musa squimted where she was sitting, she remembered what happened at the cafe.

 _From morning, till dusk, all their friends were working for the birthday of one of their most loyal friend. Musa and Helia were picking cake, Layla and Bloom were decorating, Flora and Stella were doing the costumes and others were just picking up gifts, they were late as usal. 'Its perfect. Riven is gonna love this, he is finally 16, i am still 15 but hey my birthday arrives in two months.' Musa happily thought as she was buzy decorating the knife from which Riven is soon gonna cut his 16th birthday cake. It was perfect until she came,guess who Riven had brought up with him? Thats right his ex-girlfeiend, who wear skimpy clothes and unfortunately, for musa, was absoulutely gorgeous. Nyla, a formar classmate of her at Alfea, was one of the few girls who don't get along Musa. She had always made fun of her as a ridiculas Tomboy. As soon as Riven entered the door with the girl clinging to his soulder, Musa had seen enough. She first of all still had a gurdge against that stupid bitch. And second of all she was clinging to her best friend, cough...crush...cough, she can't control it. She stealingly got out and stood at the back bar, silently hoping that Riven would notice that she is gone. But as she peeked in the room she found him kissind Nyla in middle of room? She had seen enough. Her best friend (crush?!) Don't even care if she was there or not. Thinking so she stormed out from the front exit, avoiding her friend 's stares and quesions._

 **A.n. heya guys! i am done for now but might post a chapter later? You knw i am a kinda weekly writer so i will promise tht i will do it as soon as i got time, k? Whatever! Thanks and thank again for the review! Give tht good soul an icecream *throws hand in air* don' t expect me to give, i love my icecream. Plz i need reviews to survive, plz R &R.🙏🙏**

 **Anyway love ya all😘**

 **Ayline7**


	3. Musa never cries

**Heya guys? Whats going? Y knw today is my birthday! Yaye! Happy birthday to mee.. Well i hv my birthday on 20 dec. But... Ugh whatever..**

 **So on the great occassion of my hellish birthdag lets get this started. ( three cheers for my little speech?!) Anyway thx fr review and i promise that i am gonna make chapters a lot more longer, okay? Bear with me guys!**

 **Ch 3- Musa never cries**

As the memories played in Musa mind, she feel sudden warmth on her left side, Riven had sat down and he too was avoiding her.

Finally when silence reached the point she couldn't bear, she said,

"So why me?"

Riven looked at her, unsettled!

"Ugh i mean why the Mr. Idon'tNeedFriends is saying that he rather spend his time with me, his so called Bff?"

"Look sorry, Muse, um... Sorry but i think, i am not giving Nyla much time. So i just want to, ya know, enjoy with her."

Musa didn't have tears in her eyes, she was stubborn enough not to let her emotions show but she know she couldn't bear any longer, she abdubly stood up and faced the endless view of ocean, then she finally spoke,

"Its okay Riven. I know we are not kids anymore, playing football, but if i am right it all started, when we discovered that i am a fairy and you are a specialist. I wish we could go back in time and you know enjoy childhood it just happened very fast?"

Riven was not looking at sea, he was gazing at the beautiful music fairy in front of him, he was about to say something but he was cut by someone,

"Oh here you are, baby. Don't you know that there is too much sand? Huh! How could you expect your princess to sit here? Oh! What are you doing with this jealous litte bitch? She forced you didn't she? She is too much of a tomboy, how could you be friends with her? Jesus! Yr too innocent!"

 _Your princess? Jealous? Bitch? Forced? Tomboy?_ Musa had enough, she kept her eyes on the ocean and said in a whisper,

"Magic winx, Musa Enchantix."

Running away(or flying) thats what she was doing but she didn't think twice before she shored in the sky leaving all her problems behind, Nyla, her attitude and... Riven. He don't care for her, she meant nothing to him, just a mere fairy.

But before she had left ground, a single tear, rolled out of her azura eyes, which didn't went unnoticed. Riven couldn't believe his eyes, everthing sweeped out of his mind, expect for one thought,

 _"But how? Musa never cries"_

 **A.n. So.. Another chapter have come to an end. Hey yr free to reveiw so whatever you want to tell me about this is accepted, so plz guys tell me how you feel about this. Is is getting a little boring? If so plz, i repeat, plz tell me, okay?🙏 Anyway thx dixxy and the guest who reviewed i really appreciate it. And don' t forget happy b'day to me. 😁**


	4. I am done

**Heya guys! Here i am with another chppie and i thnk you all who reviewed. Thnks again. So i promise to make this chapter longer. So here it goes..🙌**

 **Ch- I am done**

 _No one in magix had predicted, that i, the very fairy gardian of melody, fairy of music, Musa will run away from a situation._ A certain fairy thought as she sored through the skies of Alfea. She was about to land when she saw Ms. Griselda calling her out.

"Musa!"

"What on magix happened, Ms. G?"

" Well headmaster would like to converse with you regarding some confidential matter."

"I will be right there."

 _Ok what now?_ Musa grumbled as she enter the Alfea building through headmaster's window. Ms. F had her back on her but being the ledendary fairy she could tell it was Musa. Musa changed back into her original clothes, season 4. Ms. F turned and spoke,

"Welcome Musa, i want you to take an individual mission in Omega dimention. In our sources Zanya , a very powerful wizard of melody might excaped. I hope you don' t mind."

"I am ready miss."

"You sure?"

"Yes mam, i am born ready!"

"Good luck, Musa! The portal is ready." Ms. F made a portal to Omega.

Musa stepped through it. And next second she was gone.

Arriving at Omega, Musa looked around and wispered , "Mgic winx, Musa Enchantix."

...

Riven P.o.v.

Riven breathed out in frustration, he know he can't pretend that he was damn happy about his situation. He can't believe that, he made Musa cry.

He fell a mess. His best friend whom he likes too much was upset because of his slut girlfriend who was right now sitting in front of him, ranting about shopping.

He felt like he was going to break, how could he let the girl who insulted _his_ Musa, breathe so freely.

He liked Musa, but he didn't have guts to ask her out, that small mistake resulted in his partition with Musa.

 _Enough, I have to find Muse. Ask for her forgiveness, anything. She may not like him but she have to forgive him._ Desision made, he stand up and looked, more like glared at Nyla, who was shoked by his sudden movement.

Then he spoke those four words he always wanted to tell her.

"Nyla, I am done."

 **A.n. So what you guys think? Whats going to happen? Plz tell me yr guesses, aliens know, i can use an idea or two.. Anyway thx for rewies again and plz for icecream's sake...R &R.🙏**

 **Love ya all.**

 **Ayline7**


	5. I am Zanya

**A.n. Here i am, bag and baggage... Sry i hvn't updated because ya know i hv to do stuff and fluff of my bloody school life. Still its good to be officially back. Thanks to all of them who take the pain of reviewing. So lets began this crazy chapter.😊**

 **Ch- I am Zanya**

Musa P. O. V.

A female fairy sighed as she reached the place where, a dark wizard was locked. He had once almost finished melody, before the company of Light stopped him.

She looked around , everything is alright, i wonder how did Ms.F got the wrong news? I think I should report that everything is okay." She got out the supersonic phone she had been gifted by Timmy and dialed Ms. F's number.

"Musa?"

"Yes Ms.F, Musa reporting. Everything is fine here. I believe you get the wrong imformation here."

"Ok Musa, I don't think there is any point of devoid yourself of the well deserved break you have been enjoying."

"Ugh... Alright. Um... Bye" _what in magix i am suppose to say_

"(Chukles) Bye, Musa."

She disconnected the phone and thought for a long time.

 _Should i call Riven now? If he didn't want to talk I don't think I have nerve to push him. But if he did want to appologise then lets get over it._

She pressed his number with shaking hands( how was she suddenly feeling cold in Omega?), and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" _Damn, did he had to sound, so hot even on phone?_

She didn't replied, because of her sudden pounding in heart. _I can't, I just can't._

"Muse? I know you are there."

 _Ok, now how did he know?_

"You are crazy. You know phone have caller Id, right?"

 _I should twak myself._ She shook her head at her stupidity.

"Gmmn n" A sudden noise came from behind her. She wipped around to see a streak of darkness came hurling towards her. She was thrown backwards and hit the wall opposite.

"Agghhh..." She screamed as her body, made contact, with wall behind her. She raised her head to see a Wizard in embony black cloak, coming near her. He stopped right in front of her face, "Hello there, is this a weak fairy? Well a fairy shouldn't be in Omega unless... She is strong."

Musa felt her blood boil. _How dare this bastard insult me?_

She said, "Oh really? I thought that Omega held powerful criminals? Well you surely don't look like a super villan. Care to give your old boring speech of introduction?"

"I am Zanya, dark wizard of Melody."

 **A.n. So how was it? I know not very much original. Still hopefully you all like my story and so sorry for delay. But please guys review and follow/fav because I feel very motivated after hearing your points. I am like - *phew* at least someone gives a damn about what i write.😅**

 **So i repeat, pls R &R. **


	6. Numb

**A.n. Hello to you guys too! ( Mom: Nice manners, dear! Me: (smiles evilly) I am such a good girl, right mum?) Enough of that damn drama! Howdy fello ferets? ( No offence) But seriously guys, how this story is progressing? I definately need some reviews! Could anybody bother? Plz? Pretty plz with ice-cream on top?**

 **Ch- Numb**

 _"Aghhh..." He heard Musa's blood cunning scream and he felt like his goosebumbs are standing up._

 _He wanted to scream,_

 _"Musa! What happened?"_

 _But on sitting his bike, in middle of a park, he found that the capacity of speaking had left him..._

 _He heard a dull 'thud' , indicating Musa must have hit something._

 _He heard a deep voice,_ "Hello there, is this a weak fairy? Well a fairy shouldn't be in Omega unless... She is strong."

 _Riven felt his museles tense, this voice is definately not good news._

 _Riven heard Musa's respond,_ "Oh really? I thought that Omega held powerful criminals? Well you surely don't look like a super villan. Care to give your old boring speech of introduction?"

 _Riven know, that Musa should have kept her, pretty little mouth shut , right now._

"I am Zanya, dark wizard of Melody."

 _'What the bloody hell? I thought he was in Omega? Had he gone out? Or... Musa is in Omega?' Riven thought, as he sat on the bench, at lost what to do, other that listen their conversation._

"So what are you, little fairy, is doing in Omega dimention? Oh leave it, maybe you sneaked in to kill yourself? Love case?"

 _'Damn it, Musa is in Omega. What the hell I am gonna do? Love case? Is this man really know, about what he is talking or he is just taunting Musa?'_

"Nope, not love case. I am here so that you can go back to your little block of ice, for entenity."

 _'Bad timing , Muse, stop.'_

"Oh really? Well, I am not what you call pitiful. So lets not waste time. Dark sonar, ice music."

"Nooo... Aghhh... Y..o..u. Bloody bas.."

 _Riven was now clutching his phone as a lifeline, he finally got words out,_

 _"Mus..e?"_

"Oh, your little friend, is in the block of ice. Good bye, Romeo..."

 _And that was it, he can't do anything, heck he can't even cry, he lost that right, no more than two hour ago. As he sat on the bench, tearless and Numb..._

 **A.n. Sry but had to keep this chapter small b'cause i don't want to reveal much. I am so so so sorry. I will try harder,k? Plz R &R.**

 **Ayline7**


End file.
